Miracle
by Akemi Morishige
Summary: This is just something I came up with one day...It was a dream okay...v.v Rated M for later Chapters..
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright ****this popped it way into my head while listening to a lot of Cascada and Three Days Grace on and Somebody That I Used To Know [Nightcore]. And yes, Akemi is in this. I'm sorry if you guys don't like me using the same OC for every Corpse Party fanfic(I used her twice...this is the third time) Then too bad..Sorry..That sounded rude. I just like the way Akemi came out..unlike all my other OCs. Enough of me blabbling...Enjoy! Oh and this an AU fanfic...o-o**_

* * *

...

At six a.m., Akemi stretched her arms over her head and yawned as she got out of bed for school. She pulled off her dark blue blanket, hopped out of bed, made her bed, and got into the shower. As she washed the honey and watermelon scented shampoo from her dark locks, she began to get worried. _"__Maybe he won't be there today.." _She thought. He might be the "bad boy" type doesn't mean anything. He'll always show up and when that happens, she tries avoid him as much as possible. When she was done with her morning routine, she walked out of her bathroom covered by a black fluffy towel, walked over to her closet and slid open of the doors open, and grabbed her clothes for the day. A light blue long-sleeved shirt, a black choker with sliver spikes and a blue rose, a black head band, ripped black jeans, her black glasses, and flats that matched her shirt. She smoothed out her blue hair with her hand. She sat in front of a mirror and put on light blue eyeshadow and mascara. Finally, she grabbed her black book bag and ran out. "Bye Mom!" she yelled as she ran out the door and closed it with a loud bang. Akemi was walking when she heard her name being called out. "Akemi!" "Huh?" She turned her head and saw a boy with navy hair and wearing a tan shirt with his sleeves rolled up, glasses, black pants, and black shoes. "Oi! Morishige!" She called back. Sakutaro Morishige. Age sixteen, her age also, and in almost every class with her. He caught up to her and the blue haired girl smiled. "Hey slow poke. What took you so long?" She watched as his green eyes rolled. "Yuuya wouldn't wake up, so I left him lie there. I wasn't going to be late because of his stupid ass." She sighed in relieve. So he wasn't coming to school today. "Thank god.." They said in unison and laughed after. Morishige and Yuuya are step-brothers. Morishige's mother married Yuuya's father. The two hated each other ever since then and still do. They began talking about the coming up school dance on Valentine's, Morishige's birthday. "Are you taking Mayu to the dance?" A curious Akemi asked. The boy felt his cheeks heat up. "I-i might...I dunno know." The girl's mouth opened in surprise and complete shock. She glared at him. "What do you mean 'You don't know'? I thought you like Mayu." Her arms were at her sides and her hands in tight little balls. She thought he liked Mayu. They always hang out after drama club and she clings to his arm every chance she got. Her friend just shrugged and walked a faster pace. She stomped her foot and dropped the subject then ran to catch up to her friend.

...

Akemi sat in the back of her home room with Morishige by her side. No one really notices them until the teacher calls out their name for attendance. "Amaterasu, Akemi and Morishige, Sakutaro?" The teacher said. All heads turn to the two students in the back. "Here." They said in unison. Mrs. Shion had black hair with silver highlights and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a light green shirt with a black pencil skirt and black heels. They clicked each time she walked. She decide to give them a free day since no one was paying attention besides Akemi and Morishige. A girl with blonde hair and green eyes got up from her seat and walked to the navy haired boy. Akemi saw Kagome Akiyama walk towards them and made a face. She hated her. And Kagome felt the same way. She was always being flocked by men because of her beauty and big breast. Morishige said that she almost slept with everyone in the school besides him, Yuuya, and the girls. The girl sat herself in her friend's lap. "Hey Sakutaro~. I need some help with a few subjects. I was wondering if you could help me with them. Tonight? At my place?" She played with his short hair. Akemi made a face in disgust and tapped her foot impatiently with her arms crossed over her _flat _chest. _"__This girl needs a life."_ She thought. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I can't help you nor will I ever." Morishige said after he pushed his glasses up on his nose, secretly looking at the pouting blue head. Kagome huffed and stormed away. The bell rang and in unison, the two friends packed up their belongs and walked to their lockers, which was beside each other. Still in unison, they put away their books and grabbed their gym bags. After they closed their lockers, they raced down to the gym.

...

Morishige panted as Akemi laughed and danced in a circle in her gym clothes. She was wearing a black shirt of his, red shorts(also his), and black converse. _"How the hell did she get here so fast!?" _He thought as he went into the locker rooms. Somehow she mange to beat him here and change into her clothes. "You better hurry up slow poke!" She shouted as she ran out to the track where the other students were. Morishige shook his head in a playful manner as he walked out of the room. He was wearing a white tee-shirt, black shorts, and his black shoes. "Shig bro!" A familiar voice called to him. Mayu hugged his arm and pulled him to the track. She was wearing a white shirt, pink shorts, and white tennis shoes. "Did you know your brother is here? He is very late, but thats him." Mayu said and pointed him out. Morishige growled, but quickly covered it with a cough as he watched Yuuya kiss Akemi. He detached himself from Mayu's hold and ran over to them. "Akemi!" and ran even faster when he saw his bastard of a brother raise his hand.

...

Akemi heard Morishige yell her name and pushed harder against Kizami. She thought of an idea, she bit his lip, hard. He pulled away and raised his hand to slap her when she quicky was taken from his sight. His dark pools looked over at his step-brother, who was hugging Akemi. This was a normal day for them. Yuuya trying to force himself on Akemi, Morishige saving her, they fight for an hour, Kizami get drunk, He got a hangover, Morishige going to school without him, and the cycle starts again. "Why do you do this to her Kizami! Go fuck some random ass whore like Kagome! Akemi has had enough of your shit! What happened to the 'old Kizami'?" His step-brother yelled. Akemi wondered that too. When they started dating, he protected her from perverts and mostly Sakutaro when he would tease her, kissed her gently, and never forced her to have sex with him. "He's gone now. After what I saw..he's gone forever." Akemi's eyes widen and so did Sakutaro. "It was dare!" He defended them. "And besides, I know that you kissed other girls while dating Akemi! So don't pull that shit on us!"

...

_~FlashBack~_

_Mayu, Morishige, Akemi, Ayumi, Yoshiki, and Satoshi all sat in a circle with a glass wine like bottle in the middle of their circle. "Okay Morishige, who ever the bottle lands on you are dared to kiss them..even if it a boy!" Ayumi said as she laid her head in her boyfriend's lap. Yoshiki petted her head. Morishige sighed. He really did hate when he was force to do this crap with them. He spun the green bottle and they a watched it spin. Slower and slower it got until it stopped. Ayumi laughed as did Yoshiki. Morishige tore his eyes away from the bottle of his death to see Akemi. He watched her roll her eyes and leaned over to plant those soft lips on his. When she tried to pull back, he quickly grabbed the back of her head, holding her and sucked on her lip. He finally pulled back when he got all the cream soda off her lips. Akemi shoved him away as he chuckled as did the others. _

_~End of FlashBack~_

...

Akemi spoke up. "And besides it was a joke." But that didn't help. Yuuya glared at her with an evil look in his eyes. "Whatever Kizami." Morishige picked up his friend bridal style and carried back inside with her shouting. "I can walk you know!" "Morishige put me dooooooooooooooooooooooown!" When they entered the gym, he put on the bleachers that was dark blue and orange. He sat down beside her and ruffled her hair. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, not bothering to fix her hair that took her "oh so long" to do. "You know the talent show is coming up? You could enter it." The boy spoke. The girl glared. "I'm singing that song...It's to..pervy." She agured. He rolled his green eyes. "Fine...If you sing that one song for the talent show..I'll that other song." Akemi shot up from her seat and walked to the music room. "Then what are we waiting from, slow poke?" She smiled. Morishige gave her one back. _"Why did I say that?" _He thought and followed. "Now...What was the song called again?" The boy asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. "For your entertainment." She giggled. "And what is my song, Morishige?" He thought about it before answering. "Glad you Came." He laughed when she made a face of disgust. "How about you guys do a duet?" Mayu said, scaring both of them. She pulled out a piece of paper with song lyrics and the title of the song. "Demons?" Akemi said. The other girl nodded. "Now hurry and practice because the talent show is tomorrow!" She ran out of the room, closing the door beind her.

...

The last bell rang for today and the students packed their belongings and walked back home. Morishige and Akemi parted ways for the day.

_~Next Day:After school~_

Everyone was ready for the talent show...well not everyone. Akemi looked down at her black knee-high dress that had a midnight blue bow in the middle, tieing in the back. She wore her hair in curls and shoes to match her bow. The choker she wore yesterday was still on her neck, but instead of a blue rose, it was white. Morishige was dressed up in a white button up shirt with a black tie, black pants, and white converse. They were going last. Kagome was before and when it was her turn, Akemi gasped in horror as she heard the lyrics to her favorite song.

_Its been a while since we started this journey._

_When we met we promised, forever you and me._

_I would rather drown myself _

_deep inside this most_

_beautiful lie._

_Throw myself away_

_Into rotting ark, where I'll sink in the tide!_

_I must see you, but I can't see you!_

_Please tell me; where did you go?_

_I don't know the truth_

_But what can I do?_

_Should I ask?_

_I don't know.._

_This requiem _

_It calls from them.._

_These birds with their wings torn apart!_

_Echoing in this,_

_Shangri La, deep in my heart!_

There was a loud applause before Kagome walked off the stage with a smirk on her face. "Bitch." She said to Akemi as she walked pasted. "Next up we have: Akemi and Morishige!" A male voice said. They glanced at one another before walking on the stage. Akemi almost fainted when she saw the crowd. She gulped before pointing to Yoshiki, who was playing the piano.

(_ Akemi singing,_ _Morishige singing, **both**)_

_When the days are cold and the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see are all made of gold_

_When your all fail and the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all _

_And the blood's run stale_

Morishige looked at her and smiled.

_I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter to you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There is nowhere we can hide.._

_No matter what we breed_

**_We still are made of greed_**

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide.._

They finished the song earlier, bowed, and walked off the stage. No one clapped for them. But soon, one did then the rest.

...

* * *

_**Welp...boom...I dont own Shangri La or Demons by Imagine Dragons...Review CX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey and welcome back to...Miracle..Yeah...I wanted to make another chapter..Enjoy! And who is getting ready for...**_

_**Morishige: -drum rolls with a bored expression-**_

_**Me: Corpse Party: Blood Drive?!...No one?... Pft fine then..Oh I warn you..Yuka is sixteen in this story and isn't Satoshi's sister..^-^**_

* * *

...

The snowflakes fell from the grey sky as Akemi walked to school. She wore a white hoodie, underneath it was a black and red plaid button up shirt, a white skirt with black tights, and combat boots. She was listening to Hotarubi by Hara Yumi with her I-Pod as she walked and humming along. Her blue hair was in a pony tail and covered by a white hood with cat ears on top. It felt kind of lonely without Morishige next to her. She saw him walking with Mayu from her window as she was getting ready. "Maybe they were talking about the coming up play..." The school was hosting a play called Romeo and Cinderella. It's just like Romeo and Juliet, but Romeo falls in love with Cinderella and leaves Juliet for her and Romeo keeps thinking that Cinderella is like Juliet even thought she says she isn't like her. A sigh pasted her lips as she thought about it more. Why would Sakutaro walk with Mayu suddenly? Him and Akemi always walked together, no matter what. Then an idea popped in her head. "Maybe he finally asked her out!" She said out loud. She gripped her book bag straps and ran the rest of the way to school. Excitement rushed into her body as she ran faster. Her gripped tighten. "Must...get...to...school...faster!" She panted out. As she saw the building ahead, she mentally cheered and picked up her speed. The white blanket of snow crunched against her feet and the snowflakes hit her skin. Some of them ended up on her glasses, so it was harder to see. She also couldn't see Kizami in front of her.

...

She panted heavily as she walked to het seat in the back. When she sat down, closed her eyes, and let her head fall on the desk. "Ow.." the blue haired girl whined and pulled her hood down. Opening her eyes and jumped in surprise. The first thing she saw was dark eyes. "Y-yuuya?" He just grinned and took the seat besides her. "What? Happy to see me?" His voice made her shiver and not in a good way. "hmp.." was all she said and rose her head, crossing her arms. "Where is Sakutaro?" Kizami asked. Akemi huffed and pointed to a desk. His dark orbs looked where she was pointing and cackled. Morishige was sitting with Mayu five seats ahead of them. "Are you jealous or something Amaterasu? Everyone knows that those two are going to be a couple soon." "I know this Yuuya. I ship them also." He was a little shocked to hear that, but that didn't matter. As long that Akemi is his, he doesn't care about what Morishige or anyone else does with their life. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. A faint blush appear on her cheeks. "W-what are you doing Yuuya? Let me go!" She struggled for a while before giving up and sighed. He was too strong for her anyway, so waste her energy. She tore her I-Pod from her hoodie, put in her bunny shaped ear buds, and looked for a song to listen to. Finally she found the song she was listening to earlier and hit play. Ignoring the teacher for one day wasn't going to hurt her grades. The lyrics kind of reminded her of...well her. Her foot stared to tap to the beat randomly. After about five minutes later, the song ended and the bell rang. She rushed out of the classroom and quickly to gym before Morishige, Mayu, or Yuuya could catch up to her. She didn't hear her name being called by a familiar voice. When she entered the gymnasium, she immediately sat on the bleachers. She heard someone sit beside her and they poked her shoulder. Navy met green. "Sakut- Morishige?" She took out her ear buds and paused the song. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded and put her I-Pod away. "Im fine. Why you ask?" "Because you're crying." His brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped away a tear with his thump. She gasped. She didn't even know she was crying. She quickly pushed his hand away, wiped any tears, and smiled. "I'm fine, really. I didn't even know I was crying. Must have been the song I was listening to." He gave her a smile in turn. "The coach said we anything we want to and Mayu went to hang out with Ayumi and Naomi, so I thought I could come over here." He shrugged. The smile on her face fell. _"Oh...thats why he came over here...because Mayu went to hang with other people besides him.."_ "You should have told me that you were walking with Mayu today...You kind of had me worried." She shifted her eyes and out of the corner of her eye see saw Yuuya pinning Yuka, a new girl, to the wall. Suddenly she got up and walked over to the pair that were making out. "Hey Yuuya!" She shouted and the boy separated from the girl. "What Akemi?" She slapped his cheek hard. "And you complain about me for cheating! And here you are kissing a girl who you don't even know! At least I kiss people I know!" She backed away when anger filled his eyes and he let out a long breath from his nose. The pink hand mark stung his cheek. Morishige decided to step in by putting his hand on his brother's chest, stopping his actions. "Are you really going to try to hit her again, Kizami?" The boy pulled Akemi away back to the bleachers.

...

After the "fight" in gym class, Akemi ended everything with Yuuya and move on with her life. She ended school with a smile on her face. She felt free to do anything she pleases without Yuuya shouting and cursing at her for doing absolutely nothing. So, there she walking with Morishige at her side to Ayumi's house. Ayumi said she was having a party since her parents were going away for a week and invited her, Morishige, Mayu, Yoshiki, Seiko, Satoshi, and Naomi and she even said that she was going to have alcohol there, but Akemi wasn't into drinking only Yoshiki. Everyone else was coming besides her. Her parents didn't trust her enough, so that's why she lied to them and said that she was sleeping over at her house. She was so excited that she gave Morishige a bear hug, which he had to forced her off. Akemi was wearing a white button up shirt that almost covered her black skirt, a black choker, and black combat boots. Morishige wore a black button up shirt with a white tie that hung loosely around the collar, white pants, and white converse. When the reached her house you could see Seiko dancing in the doorway with a red cup in her hand. "Hehe...Hey they're playing you song." Akemi snickered as she heard the lyrics. Her partner rolled his eyes and replied. "More like it's _your _song." The two entered the house and Seiko handed them a red cup that had fruit punch inside. "Glad you made it Akemi~." The brown-haired girl giggled. The blue haired girl gulped and smiled nervously while Morishige chuckled and took his beverage over to Mayu. "Y-yeah.." Akemi walked away and sat on the brown couch, taking sips of the fruity drink. Something taste odd about it, but she didn't say anything. After the song ended the next one came on. She believed it was called Candy Land by Blood on the Dance Floor, but she wasn't for sure. She saw Ayumi and Yoshiki grinding on each other. They both looked drunk and she giggled at this. When her drink was gone, she pouted and went to get more. Mayu bumped into her. "Oh gomenasai Akemi!" She quickly said and ran off to Naomi. Akemi raise an eyebrow, but said nothing.

...

It was around twelve when the alcohol kicked in Akemi's system and she was now dancing with Yoshiki, who couldn't tell the difference between Ayumi and Akemi. He was kissing down her neck and rubbing his hands all over her body. "Shinozaki.." He purred. Suddenly Yoshiki got torn away from her by Morishige. "S-sakutaro..." She breathed out and walked over to him. Ayumi crawled over to her boyfriend and licked his face. "Nyan?" He didn't move, not even one twitch. "Akemi..." They nuzzled each other's nose before the green-eyed boy back up and sat on the couch, bringing her with him. She landed in lap and their lips attacked one another. Lust was in the air and it was affecting the drunken teens. a passed out Seiko by the stairs, Satoshi and Naomi was upstairs doing god knows what, Mayu and Yuka when upstairs to take a nap, and Ayumi and Yoshiki were on the floor. Akemi pulled on his tie and kissed him harder. He licked her lips, asking for permission in enter her mouth and she obeyed. Their tongues clashed and their saliva mixed and dripped from the corner of Akemi's mouth. They broke apart for air and a string of saliva connected their tongues. Akemi giggled and got off of his lap, grabbing both of his hands and lead him up the stairs. The first room was occupied. They could tell by the moans and groans coming from behind the door. The second room had Yuka and Mayu in it. Then there was a room down at the end of the hallway. She looked at him with a smirk on her face and opened the door. A queen sized bed was in the middle of the room, light blue was painted on the walls, a desk with a computer and an office chair, a night stand to the right of the bed had a lamp, closet was to the left from the desk, and a door the lead to a bathroom was to the right of them. Akemi slammed the door closed with his foot and pushed Morishige on the bed. Her giggling filled the room as she crawled to him on all fours. She sat on his waist and pulled on his tie again, forcing him to sit up as well. Their lips crashed together as they desperately tried to take off each other's clothes. Morishige ripped her shirt open, making all but three buttons fall off and she did the same to his. She raked her nails down his chest. earning a moan from him. He quickly flipped her over making him on top and kissed her neck. The white tie hung around his neck and his eyes stared almost hungrily at her as she wiggled out of her skirt and threw off her sports bra along with her polka-dotted underwear. The music from downstairs still could be heard, the rhythm pounding through their bodies. Beads of sweat rolled down rolled their foreheads. Akemi threw her head back when Morishige pushed a finger into her. He wiggled his index finger then pulled it out and pushed it back in. He lowered his head and kissed her neck. As he thrust his finger hard, her moans got louder. His member was hard and pulsing. He took out his finger and put it in his mouth, tasting her, he moaned. As Akemi was undoing his pants and freeing his member, he sucked on her neck. He kicked off his pants onto the floor and smirked to the bluenette. She giggled again as he pulled the sheet over their bodies.

"I love you..."

...

The first thing Akemi notice that this was not her room and not only that, but arms were wrapped around her waist. Every time she tried to wiggle her way out of them, they only tighten. So, she gave up and covered her face from the sun's rays that peeked through the curtains. Her head was pounding and her lower areas ached, meaning she had lost virginity to someone. Then she heard a groan that came from the person behind her and the arms finally released her. "What the hell happen?" Her eyes widen. _"That sounds like Sakutaro...No Akemi you're just having one of those dreams again." _She said in her head. "A-akemi?!" She sat up too quickly at the sound of his voice. "Sakutaro...did we.." His green eyes traveled to her chest and he looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks. "You..ummm might want to cover up." Her head tilted to the side. "What?" He just sighed and pointed to her chest. With a "eep", she grabbed the white sheet and covered herself. He found their glasses on the night stand and gave hers to her then put on his. "And yes...we did." "Oh.." was all she said. She remembered all what happen and a blushed spread across her face. They both remember one of them saying those three words, only one of them knew who said it. After sitting there for three minutes the couple got dressed and walked out of the house. Akemi was glad that she brought her hoodie, but Morishige wasn't so lucky. Every girl that they walked passed stared at his chest and glared at her for being so lucky. She groaned in embarrassment as a few boys from her art class whistle at her. The boy next her growled and glared at them then grabbed her hand. A smile appeared on her face, but quickly disappear before he could see it. Knowing this wouldn't last long, she returned the grasp. Their fingers entwined, but they didn't notice or seem to care at the moment. Saddly, they arrived at her house and she tried to let go of his hand, but he didn't. Instead of saying good-bye, he kissed her on the nose and let go of her hand. Her eyes widen and they filled with tears as she watched him walk away from her. "Sakutaro...Sakutaro!" She ran after him. He turned back around and ended up on the snowy ground. Akemi had tackled him into a hug. He could feel her tears on chest and all he could do was pet her hair. "Akemi.." She picked up her head and her were red and so was her cheek. "Sakutaro.." She hicupped and planted her lips on his. He could taste her salty tears.

_"I love you."_

* * *

**_CX Hehe... Review _**

**_~Akemi_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yes yes yes I know, When am I going to work on Kizami's Lover and that other story. Well Kizami's Lover only has one chapter left and the other one is like. .Idk O-O. **_

* * *

...

The bluenette girl sighed as she watched her best friend, Sigha, gossip about the rumors for today in the lunch room of the school. usually, she came here with Morishige and his group of friends when they came early. Ayumi and Yoshiki just talk among themselves, like Akemi and Sakutaro, and the others would try to make them join their big "conversation". Sigha had black hair with red highlights and pale skin with forest green eyes that reminded her of a special someone and red and black painted nails. Akemi sighed again and a red-haired girl who's purple colored eyes were glued to her cell phone screen spoke up. "Sigha...can you please stop talking for a minute?! Gosh, I'm trying to talk to my _boyfriend_." She sneered then let out a giggle, hurting and ringing in Akemi's and Sigh's ears. Victoria Akiyama, Kagome's younger sister. Her and Sigha were lucky to get Victoria as a friend since her sister loathes people like them, loners and the sweet and innocent. Sigha rolled her eyes and continued. "So, I heard about you and Morishige, Akemi. It's always the quiet ones..." She muttered out the last part with another roll of her eyes. The texting girl peaked her head to the two girls and nodded. "Yeah. I mean who ever knew Morishige and Akemi would fuck each other? Everyone thought Mayu was going to hook up with the creepy glasses boy..." her words trailed off as Akemi gave her a death glare and stand up, slamming her palms on the table. "Just shut up about it! God damn! I never talked about your guy's sex life and Victoria stop judging us. We were drunk and hooked up. Nothing else happened!" The angered Akemi picked up her bag, slung one of the straps over her shoulder, and walked out of the lunch room, her face flushed pure red. Akemi dusted anything that was on her red sweater off. Sakutaro gave her the sweater as a gift on Christmas eve and explained to her that he didn't know her size, so he just brought her a large. It slide over her shoulders making them uncovered for any boy, Yuuya, to see and drool over. The red shirt stopped above her knees, so she wore it as a dress and wore a green skirt and red boots that stopped at her ankles. They didn't understand anything, especially Victoria. All that girl does is have sex with her boyfriend. So what if her first time was with Sakutaro. Her blush intensive as the memories played in her head like a movie. _"No! Bad Akemi!"_ she shouted at herself. She felt the glares given by everyone who she walked pasted. The MayuxMorishige fan club shoved her in a locker, cursed and yelled at her, then made their way back to their hideout, shouting out: "Mayu and Morishige will live on! forever!". So now everyone hated her just for sleeping with one guy? Akemi picked herself off the floor and shivered, feeling a pair of eyes on her. She couldn't wait until Yuuya found out about this! She rolled her navy orbs. In order to avoid the brothers, she got up earlier then she normally does and took a different route to school, from her backdoor. "A-akemi?" A running Sigha panted out. The bluenette's head turned around with a questionable look. "What is it, Sigha?" She waited for the girl to catch her breath, her hands on her knees and she was bending over slightly, her black hair surround her face. She sucked in a gush of air, stood back up, and looked her friend in the eyes. "Morishige is looking for you..He looked pretty upset. Care to explain?" Sigha put one hand on her hip and her left foot tapped on the floor, waiting for her friend's respond. She looked down at the floor, twiddling her thumbs, and confessed to her friend. "I might have..."

...

Morishige was worried ever since he walked through those doors of his school. He didn't see Akemi at all. He wonder if she even went today. He was even surprised when he didn't see Yuuya, meaning he got up before him and didn't wake him up._ "Damn.."_ He thought and entered the lunch room. His green eyes were locked on a table that his friend would sit at. "She isn't there either..." Sakutaro whispered out, a little disappointed. Suddenly, Sigha walked passed him and he quickly gave her a light tap on the shoulder. "Do you know where Akemi is? I've looked everywhere for her." The girl blushed then cleared her throat. "Sorry no..actually, she was just here about thirty minutes ago until Victoria and me said something to offend her. She just stormed out of here." Morishige thought about it then nodded, giving his thanks to the girl, turning around, and left the room. Sigha gave him a weird look before following him out of the room and looked for her friend. Morishige thought to himself and wonder why the girl was in such a hurry. Morishige just sighed and continued to look for the blue headed girl.

...

"..And that's what really happen.." Akemi finished, her cheeks pure red. Her friend stood with her mouth open and green orbs wide. "Wow..." was all Sigha could say and she could barely hear what her friend said next. "So...I'm just going to skip until lunch at the pool room, see ya?"

The girl ran off like she wasn't even there while Sigha was still trying to process what she was told to her mind.

Akemi sat on the edge of the pool, her uncovered feet were in the water, swinged, making a "swish" and splashing noises. Her hair was let down from a pony tail that she didn't even take down and came down to her mid-back. She was lucky that she wore a skirt today, despite the cold weather. Her boots and other supplies sat on a near by bench. "Damn Sigha...Well...there goes my life." She sighed. She knew that Sigha loves to gossip about everything. And she ment _everything_. Like when she heard about Akemi not doing her math homework and almost failing, she ran around telling everyone. Akemi looked down at the water in shame then a little smile formed on her face. "At least I didn't tell Victoria. That would have gone even worst."

"Yeah." Said a voice from behind.

Akemi jumped in surprise and let out a gasp. She that voice from anywhere and of course, he knew that she would have came here. She loved to swim (He called her a fish once). "Gosh Morishige! Don't scare me like that!" Akemi said. She turned to face him as when he started to walk towards her, taking off his socks and shoes and rolling up his jeans to his knees. They sat in silent for a bit until Akemi asked, "Why did you come here?" Morishige, who pushed up his glasses, scoffed as if was an obvious. "I came here looking for you." He said in a "duh" tone. Akemi rolled her navy orbs. "Yeeah. I know that part, but why?" She shrugged. He didn't reply as he sat down and grabbed for her soft, cold hand.

"Morishige- "

"Call me by my first name. Its only far since I call you by your's."

Akemi nodded with one of her smiles, bright and big. She grasped his hand back while facing him before obeying what he told her to do.

_"Sakutaro."_

* * *

**_. .~(O-O)` Review._**

**_~Akemi_**


End file.
